Pink Mountian Lion
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: An old student from the ninja school who dissappeared years ago returns as the evil Pink Ranger. When the Power Rangers save her things change since she knows about what happens on the inside with Dai Shi. R.J./Sara. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Pink Mountain Lion

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Summery – This is a little Jungle Fury story I threw together. I hope you like it. :D

Prologue

XXX

A young girl living at the temple for almost ten years received one of the greatest honors, The honor of becoming a protector, A Power Ranger. She told her best friends at the time and the night that the power transfer was complete she disappeared and was not seen for two years. Until today.

XXX

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza how can I help y-o-u," Lily dragged out the word as she looked up into the girls eyes. "Sara?" She asked and the girl smiled a weak smile. Her eyes were dark with bags around them like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hair was slightly mussed but still pretty and her face looked sunken like there was no life or health left in it. She was still beautiful at that but not healthy.

"Hi," She said softly.

"I thought you were dead," She said and then turned to see Theo walking over.

"Sara?" He asked and she nodded.

"Hi, I don't have much time," Her voice was weak as she spoke. She looked around like she was scared that someone was looking for her and then their was a loud crash.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"You have to help me. Please, come and find me. Please save me," She said and then she handed Theo a piece of crumpled up paper and ran out the door.

"What does it say?"

"Please help me," He read the short note.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, hold on. Her writing looks rushed it's hard to read," He struggled to read the words but finally managed. "The power is evil, please save me and Jared, please. Get me away from this ranger power it has been tainted, not yours, mine. Please help," He read and they looked at each other.

"We have to tell R.J.," Lily said as they two of them ran to R.J.'s loft where he and Casey were talking.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Look, this is from a girl that went to the Pai Suah school with me and Theo she was the first to get ranger powers at the school but the night she got them she disappeared this was also a few weeks after she became a master. She stayed behind to teach," Theo said. "She was our friend, we though she was dead but she came in just now and gave us this. She looked awful, she was to skinny, she looked unhealthy and like she hadn't slept in weeks," He continued.

"This is they note she gave us," Lily handed it to R.J. who read it out loud.

"Please help me," He began then like Theo struggled to read the rest but managed. "The power is evil, please save me and Jared, please. Get me away from this ranger power it has been tainted, not yours, mine. Please help," He finished and looked at the others. "Where is she now?"

"Gone she ran out after like someone was watching her and she was scared," Lily said.

"We have to find her,"

"There she is," Lily said pointing to the screen. "She still has the ranger powers but…," Lily stopped herself.

"She's using them for evil," Casey finished.

"She's not evil though. We just talked to her and she was scared maybe Dai She's controlling her," Theo said and R.J. nodded.

"We have to get her here," R.J. said. "If we can detach her from her ranger powers then maybe we can save her," He said and the three nodded. "Now power up and go help those people but remember, get her here," He said and they nodded rushing to help.

XXX

To be continued…

A/N – The name Sara is jus like Sarah just a different spelling so ya'll know how it is meant to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Pink Mountian Lion

Chapter 2

XXX

After they saved the people they saw Sara standing there, not fighting, watching. She was still powered up and not saying a word.

"Sara, what happened to you?" Lily asked and Sara did not respond.

"Sara, you have to come with us, we can help you," Theo said but Sara remained watching, not saying a word.

"I can't," She said weakly.

"Yes you can," Theo argued.

"No, you don't understand, the power's tainted. It won't let me," She said and eventhough they could not see her they knew that she was crying. "Just leave me, I can't stop," She said.

"Power down and hand me your morpher," Theo said as he took a step closer, not powering down himself. She uprisingly obeyed and handed him her morpher, like she was the same person she used to be. Theo took the morpher and laid it on the ground. "You'll still have the power, just not this one," Theo said as he took a step back and blasted the morpher. In that instant a pink light illuminated from the morpher and around Sara. She gasped as she lit up with power. When the light subsided she smiled and looked like herself again.

"It's gone," She gasped as Theo took another step closer to her before closing the gap between them and embracing her in a hug.

"Come on, there is someone that can help," He said as he led her back to the Pizzaria when they powered down.

"R.J.," Lily called when they walked into the desserted Pizzaria.

"I'm up here," He yelled down as they headed up to the loft where they all lived with R.J.

"R.J. this is...," Theo was cut off.

"Sara?!" He asked enthusiastically.

"R.J.?!" She rushed to him as he embraced her in a huge hug.

"You're alive," He said happily.

"Yeah, you're here," She smiled as he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders at arms length and looked at her.

"You look great," He said with a smile.

"So do you," She smiled back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm there Master," He said and she smiled at him.

"Wow," she said and he laughed.

"Yeah, we have so much to catch up on," He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, we do," she said as he took her forarm and pulled her to one of the rooms where they could talk without the rangers or anything interrupting or overhearing them.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
